Forum:'strategy guy' needs your feedback!
Hello, this is the editor of strategy section. You may not know, but i decided to give advice about equipment for individual maps based on my own & others experience. So i need you to take a little part in this, to help me make strategy section better. For the following three maps: Annex,Bedlam,Courtyard please share your experiences with using certain weapons and armors; be specific, list both advantages and disadvantages of each gear type you have used. Thank you! Scarface.Shifter 06:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) This information is not needed anymore, but you still might find the advice below helpful In my opinion, there are no equipment strategies for maps since it depends on your skill, knowledge and versatility with your equipment (which is your skill) and you have no choice in maps anyway - you should be adjusting your play at any time and also depending on what is available (powerups) and what the situation is. The equipment of choice is usually infiltrator/sprinter + Mag-rail + sprinter mod, but here it goes anyway - Mag-rails, Auto Rifles and Vaporizers are not necessarily advantageous or disadvantageous. They are dominating depending on your aim. Courtyard: Mag-rail/Auto Rifle completely dominates because the aiming of the gun is perfectly down the circle of the cursor. This means that the structures around the centre are basically just visuals to users of this gun and anyone camping in the little powerup rooms can still be shot easily. Hellfire works fine as almost all matches have their fights in the C shape around the centre. Since there isn't much room to strafe there, avoiding the splash damage is very difficult. Antimatter Jets and rockets generally don't work well on such an open map for obvious reasons. Camping gets you no kills. Unsure about vaporizer Gravity hook/sniping doesn't really get you anywhere since you won't find many players in the centre. Bedlam: Almost all fights are in the beserker shield hallway and being such a cramped space, hellfires, rockets and antimatter jets are advantageous. Hurricanes are also decent for rushing here. This does not mean other guns (Mag-rail/Auto Rifle and vaporizer) aren't good though, you can find players standing out near the crusher firing into the hallway and you can easily take out every player down there if you are skilled in the weapons. The gravity hook is only useful for getting the health recharge. Annex: Fights are usually in the area around the damage amplifier, and being so open in that area puts antimatter jets, and rockets are a disadvantage. Hellfires are okay because the area slopes downwards slightly so the arc isn't a big deal.Gravity hook is useless, firing downwards at moving players is difficult and players only stand still in the health recharge hallway. Falzarfz2 12:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) So, we should not do the equipment stuff then? i guess you are right, it's the skill, not what you use. I'll be removing equipment sections from my pages Scarface.Shifter 19:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Done, and done. nothing about equipment left Scarface.Shifter 19:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) This post-request is pretty old, plus i decided not to include stuff about equipment in any of the strategies as my final decision(you can see above). Anyway, i thought of deleting the entire thread at first, but then i decided to let this piece of info from Falzarfz2 hang. Please don't be mad, there are reasons why i removed your advice: first would be because I agree with Falzarfz2 on uselessness of grav in Annex, theres too many campers in the back section of the map to be 'hooking around' without getting shot. second would be that i have seen 0 people use grav in Annex for my entire time playing. I hope that proves enough Scarface.Shifter 03:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) K, thats cool. I understand that know. Even though the combo of Gravity hook and Cloaking Field in Annex is unstoppable. ZarthG 00:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *You would find grav useful if you are one of those people who gets the damage amp. and then hooks himself into one of the sky boxes & proceeds to snipe from there. It's also possible to hook somewhere else, but you need fully upgraded sniper rig and a mag-rail/ripper, b/c some people have sharp eyes and can see you cloaked from far away when you shoot at them. Ripper is better tho because it will take longer for your victim to find you & you could take them out with 5-7 headshots before they even turn around. Also, the green beam from grav might give you out, so pick the right moment to hook to your hiding spot. Scarface.Shifter 01:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) It is very rare that you place yourself in the middle of the map and on the ceiling and someone sees you with cloaking field due to most of the people running and quickly scanning the bottom of the arena. ZarthG 01:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cloaking field or as a sniper? Also, I look up all the time, partially because im on the ceiling half of the time also (^-^) Bondzox 02:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Bondzox proves my point Scarfaceshifter ZarthG 23:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh..The sniper can sit up there as long as he wants without a use, but as soon as he fires his first bullet, he is immediately spotted (accept if you're using Ripper) and better kill the OP, otherwise he is D-E-A-D, why? b/c you on a ceiling standing still and unable to move b/c you will fall, to actually move sniper needs to switch to hook & shoot it somewhere. The person below then gets a million of chance to kill the sniper while he does that. Scarface.Shifter 00:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) If you are sniping, and you have a fairly well upgraded auto rifle or vaporizer, no one can hit the fire trigger immediately. It may be a half second, or maybe less before the snipers opponent can pull a shot off. The opponent may even be moving his character while he is reaching for the fire button, but a good sniper has good reflexes. A good sniper with good targeting and a good gun will be able to pull 1-2 shots off, probably enough to kill the player before he can shoot you. The cloak is invaluable that way. It gives you about a second to kill him first. sincerely, Bondzox 02:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Rarely will you see a person standing still which makes you likely to miss at first shot, giving your target the precious time to turn in the direction of the shot. Plus, if this debate started about Annex, a person might run in circles waiting for the Damage Amp, but even so, there's a huge wall blocking most of the view for those who are at the ceiling. Scarface.Shifter 04:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Technically true, but you would see anybody who would run into the back room for the Damage Amp. ZarthG 02:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And a sniper would probably wait for him to come out, then kill him, either by waiting for him to come into his line of sight again, or down the side tunnels. Also, where I normally snipe in Annex is above the main tunnel, and that gives you a pretty good view of the entire room.Bondzox 16:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC)